The present invention relates generally to configurable caps.
Caps come in different shapes and styles with a variety of different intended uses and with the wearer's sense of fashion. Although the principal purpose of a cap is to protect the wearer's head from the elements and shield the wearer's eyes from the glare of the sun, often the caps are provided with no effective manner of retaining the cap on the wearer's head and storing the retaining mechanism on the cap. For those engaged in vigorous activities, such as walking, biking, golfing, snowboarding, auto racing, skiing, it is desirable that the cap does not readily become detached from the wearer's head. While chin straps exist for caps, and especially baseball caps, they tend to be difficult to use and difficult to maintain in a desirable configuration when not in use as a chin strap.